Fate of a Goddess
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: Setsuna, the daughter of Hades was banished for having a human lover, but what happens when she is summoned back to hell by her father?
1. Darigan's Question

There's a tale that has been passed down for centuries about the daughter of Pluto, who was caught by one of her father's most faithful servants when she was messing around with a different type of creature, a mortal. Yes, the great princess of the underworld had taken a mortal lover. When her father came to punish her, he chose to exile her to the mortal world for two millennia, while her lover was in hell.  
><strong><br>The Present**

Senetsu is walking through a forest with her best friend, Moonlight, who is also a cat. Moonlight is immortal due to Senetsu's power.

"So, what do you think about how the mortal world is now?" Senetsu asks. Moonlight looks up at her.

"They are killing their beautiful world...not to mention all the animals that live on it!" Moonlight says with disgust in her voice.

"I agree...boy, I can't wait to be able to go back home...how about you?" Senetsu sighs, and looks at Moonlight, who was smiling up at her.

"I agree...not long now!" Moonlight says with joy in her voice. Senetsu looks up at the sky.

"Not long at all...hahaha!" Senetsu suddenly busts out laughing. Moonlight looks up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?" Moonlight questions.

"Just thinking about how my father must be having the time of his life with all the dead souls!" Senetsu sighs, and sits down on the ground with a sad look on her face. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll be able to do my part after being gone for almost two millennia..." Senetsu looks up at the sky again.

"Look on the bring side!" Moonlight says. Senetsu looks down at her expectantly.

"Which would be...what again?" Senetsu asks, still confused.

"At least your beauty has not wavered in your exile!" Moonlight says with a smile. Senetsu smiles at her attempt to make the situation better.

"Yeah.." Senetsu jumps to her feet when she suddenly feels a presence. "Who's there?" She questions, looking around. She looks down when she hears Moonlight hiss. When she looks back up again, she sees a familiar face.

"Well, well...it sure has been a long time!" The person says, walking up to them.  
>"What do you want, Darigan?" Senetsu asks with a sigh.<p>

"Hahaha! What kind of welcome is that? Especially after how long it's been since we last saw one another?" Darigan asks, looking at Senetsu.

"Who is this, Senetsu?" Moonlight asks, watching Darigan's every move.

"He was once my lover..." Senetsu sighs as she looks up at Darigan, only to see him smiling.

"Used to be, huh? Let me ask you this, Senetsu. Have you taken another mortal lover?" Darigan watches her carefully.

"I don't see how that has any consequence." Senetsu says, glaring at him. He smiles, and walks up next to her.

"Oh, but it does if it involves you." He whispers into her ear.

"Fine, if it's that important to you, then no...I haven't taken a mortal lover for centuries." Senetsu says as she continues to glare at him.

"I'm sure your father will be happy to hear that." Darigan says with an evil smile.

"Yeah well." Senetsu walks past Darigan, and picks Moonlight up. "If that's all you came here to say...then you won't mind leaving." She goes to turn away from him.

"I'm also here to tell you that your father will be expecting you to come before him in a week's time." Darigan says as he watches her.

"How am I supposed to do that without my powers?" Senetsu questions angrily.

"You'll find a way." Darigan says with a smile. He laughs, and disappears.

"Boy...he hasn't changed." Senetsu says as she shakes her head.

"Why in the world would you choose him to be a lover!" Moonlight questions as she stares at the spot where he had disappeared.

"He's actually a good lover...he just always has to be in control." Senetsu shrugs.

"I can see that." Moonlight says as she gestures towards the scorched marks on the ground. Senetsu laughs, and sits down on a boulder.  
>"So, tell me, Moonlight. Where are you going to go after I go back?" Senetsu asks, worrying about the future.<p>

"I'm not sure...I haven't thought about it." Moonlight looks like she's lost in thought.


	2. Bargain

Senetsu sighs, and looks up at the sky.

"That's something I'm going to miss..." Senetsu says as she stares at the sun.

"What?" Moonlight asks, looking around.

"It's always dark in the underworld...no sun, not even any wind..." Senetsu sighs, and looks down at Moonlight.

"How can anyone live there?" Moonlight questions as she looks at Senetsu with wide eyes.

"You don't think about it until you come here..it's just something that you don't really need..." Senetsu looks back up at the sky. Moonlight runs, and jumps up on Senetsu's lap. She curls up, and begins to purr.

Morning comes, and Senetsu walks up, eyes growing wide at what she sees…

"Father!" Senetsu says, taking a step back.

"Hello, my dear daughter!" Pluto says, examining her.

"Why did you come here?" Senetsu asks, trying to sound just curious.

"Why are you questioning me?" Pluto asks, growing angry.

"Forgive me.." Senetsu says, eyes downcast. Pluto smiles, and walks up to her. He lifts her chin.

"Your beauty has indeed increased, just like Darigan said." Pluto says as he looks her up and down.

"So, he really was working for you...just like he said he was." Senetsu says, feeling a bit guilty.

"Hahah! Who did you think he was working for?" Pluto asks, looking at her.

"How am I supposed to know? No one has let me come home since you kicked me out of the underworld." Senetsu says with a bit of resentment slipping out.

"Well, I have come to bring you home. It's time you started your duties as the time guardian." Pluto gestures towards the forest.

"NO! I'm not going back!" Senetsu shouts as she rips her head out of his hold. He steps up next to her, and grabs her by the neck, slowly lifting her off the ground. "Let...go!" She says through a closing off airway.  
>"Let us make one thing completely clear...you are my daughter, and as such, you are bound to obey me!" Pluto says with an evil tint to his eyes.<p>

"I will not go back!" Senetsu shouts..well, tries to. Pluto's eyes swirl between a navy blue, and blood red.

"You ARE coming back with me. You WILL inherit your duties that you are bound to, and that is that!" Pluto commands as he glares at her. She flinches back.

"All right, I'll go...on one condition!" Senetsu says as she tries breaking his hold. Pluto drops her back to the ground, and when she hits it, she grabs her neck.

"You are no one to be making demands, but I will listen to your request." Pluto says as he looks down at her.

"Let me bring Moonlight...ALIVE!" Senetsu says, putting emphasis on the 'alive' part.

"You would come with me, and be bound with only a cat as your reward?" Pluto asks, looking skeptically at her.

"What else is there for me to ask for? We both know the human's legend is ALL bogus." Senetsu says, returning her father's look.

"Yeah, they were of a great deal. As if the daughter of the underworld could fall for a mortal." Pluto shakes his head. Senetsu stands up, and looks at him.

"So?" She asks. He puts a finger on his chin.

"Hm...and what do I get in return...besides you coming back?" Pluto asks as he looks back at her with a questioning look. She sighs.

"Complete obedience." Senetsu responds, looking away from him. His eyes seem to light up at that.

"This cat sure must mean a lot to you for you to risk everything for it to join you in the underworld." Pluto comments as he looks over to where Moonlight is sitting on a boulder, watching them.

"She's been my friend for over a century." Senetsu says as she also looks over at the cat.

"That so." Pluto says as he looks back at Senetsu. He walks towards the cat. He frowns when Senetsu grabs her away from him. "Come on, you may bring the cat." He says as he turns to walk away. Senetsu sighs, and follows him through the portal.

Ten years pass, Senetsu is training when someone comes up behind her, and wraps their arms around her. She stops, and leans back into the embrace.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard. It's not good for you." Darigan whispers into Senetsu's ear. She sighs.

"I'm an immortal." She reminds him.

"And so am I. What's your point?" Darigan asks, tightening his grip.

"That I can't die...at least not in this way." She says as she pulls out of his embrace.


	3. Apollo's Anger

"But you could overdo it, and harm our child." Darigan whispers into my ear as he comes back up to her.

"It's fine." Senetsu growls as she glares at him. She suddenly feels light headed, and her knees collapse. If she wasn't leaning against Darigan, she would have collapsed to the ground. "Not again!" Senetsu complains as she tries to push him away.

"Another attack?" He asks, sounding worried.

"Yeah, boy, the baby must be powerful if the attacks are so strong!" Senetsu whispers as sweat pours down her face. She feels Darigan's breath on her neck as his medium length hair runs over her cheek. He kisses her neck, and she moves her head aside. He laughs against her neck, and picks her up bridal style. Her eyes go wide. "What are you doing, Darigan?" She questions as she grabs a hold of his shirt.

"Obviously you can't walk anywhere...So, I'm carrying you to the healer." Darigan explains. She closes her eyes, and leans her head against his chest. He smiles as he walks forward. "Don't worry, Senetsu, I'll never let anyone harm you. NEVER!" Darigan vows. Senetsu nods her head.

Time passes, and the two of them get to the healer. Senetsu is walking out of the healers cave. When she walks around a nearby corner, she runs into Pluto.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Senetsu asks as she looks into her father's eyes. Pluto circles her, examining her.

"Is the baby all right?" He questions when he stops.

"It's fine. Just giving us a show of how powerful it is." Senetsu says, watching her father carefully.

"Are you going to be all right walking? Do you want me to call Darigan to help you?" Pluto questions, watching her intently.

"No! I'll be fine." Senetsu shouts as she looks around. Pluto gives her a skeptical look.

"If you're sure..." He says hesitantly.

"I'm sure, and besides...all I have to do is call him, and he'll come." Senetsu says, making up an excuse quickly.

"All right." Pluto says. He leaves, and Senetsu walks back to her cave home. She goes inside, and collapses on her chair. Moonlight comes up, and jumps on her lap.

"What happened?" Moonlight questions as she looks into Senetsu's eyes. 

"I had another attack..." Senetsu sighs. "And, of course, my father overreacted." She says as she looks towards the exit.

"Of course he did!" Moonlight says, sounding surprised that Senetsu's taking is so badly. Senetsu looks into Moonlight's eyes.

"What do you mean 'of course he did?" Senetsu asks, beginning to get suspicious.

"He is you father, after all! Of course he would worry about you, his only daughter, and his first born granddaughter!" Moonlight says as she returns Senetsu's look.

"I...never thought of it like that..." Senetsu says as she puts a finger against her lower lip. She falls asleep shortly afterwards.

A few hours go by, and Senetsu wakes up when a flash of light goes by her. She sits straight up.

"What the hell's going on?" Senetsu questions as she looks around the room. She stands up, and looks outside the cave. To her surprise, she sees a familiar face.

"APOLLO!" Senetsu says with a huge smile.

"How's it going?" Apollo asks with a smile back. He notices her stomach, and she senses anger wash over him. "Whose child are you carrying?" He asks in an angry tone. She looks at the ground.

"Darigan's..." Senetsu mutters.

"And you just...LET HIM!" Apollo shouts. Senetsu shrinks back from his anger.

"No...well..." Senetsu looks into Apollo's eyes. "What choice did I honestly have? You know as well as I do that women...especially me...don't have the same power as gods!" Senetsu says as she lifts her head.

"It was forced?" Apollo asks, calming down a little bit.

"Kind of..." Senetsu mutters. She cringes back as soon as she senses him anger rise even more then it was at.

"What do you mean, 'kind of'?" He asks, sounding completely amazed at her answer.

"Well..." She steps back, making sure she was facing Apollo the whole time.

"Well what?" Apollo asks, trying to sound calm...not succeeding in the least. She feels him come up to her, and slam her back against the cave wall. She screams out in pain.


	4. Night and the New Moon

"You know the deal that was struck when you left! You belong to me completely!" Apollo says as he glares at her.

"Now, now, Ally! I think you're hurting her!" Artimas says as she comes around the corner. Apollo reverts partially back to his original self, and sets Senetsu down on her feet.

"Thanks, Artie!" Senetsu says as she rubs her neck.

"You're welcome. Hey, Ally?" Artimas asks as she turns to Apollo.

"What do you want, Artimas?" Apollo questions, glaring at the two of them.

"Can you let me talk to Senetsuza?" Artimas questions as she stares at him.

"Hey! Don't use that name! I utterly HATE it!" Senetsu complains. Both Artimas and Apollo start laughing, only to have Senetsu join in. She sobers. "Where's Archy?" Senetsu asks when she notices that he isn't there.

"He had some disasters on Earth he had to deal with." Apollo says with a shrug.

"AH! Boy, that makes me glad I don't control anything like that!" Senetsu says as she wipes imaginary sweat off her face.

"Don't you control time?" Artimas asks, examining Senetsu.

"And the gates to the underworld..." Senetsu mutters as she lowers her head.

"When did you get that one?" Artimas asks, eyes wide.

"When I got home.." Senetsu says as she looks up at the ceiling of the cave.

"Where did you go for those few hundred years?" Artimas asks, putting a finger to her mouth.

"More like two millennia..." Senetsu says as she fake gags.

"Has it really been that long?" Artimas asks, completely surprised. Senetsu jumps when she hears her father's voice shouting in her head.  
><strong><br>*SENETSUZA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!*** Pluto's voice shouts in her head. By the time the command has gone through her head, she's in Apollo's arms with Artimas looking at her with worry.

"Are you all right?" Artimas asks, watching her as she nods.  
>"Was it your father?" Apollo asks. Senetsu nods again as she pushes herself out of Apollo's arms.<p>

"I have to go talk to him, and by the tone of his voice...I'm sure he's pissed off about something.." Senetsu says as she wobbles a little bit on her legs.

"We have to get going anyway. We just came down her to welcome you back...or at least I did...I don't know why Apollo's here.." Artimas says as she gives her brother an evil eye. She grabs his arm, and drags him out of the cave. She waves at Senetsu, and disappears.

"Well...I suppose I should get this over with.." Senetsu says as she sighs, and walks out of the cave. She walks in the direction of Pluto's home.

Senetsu walks in, and instantly goes down on one knee.

"You called?" She asks in a completely neutral voice.

"Why was Apollo here?" Pluto demands as he stands up.

"He just came to see how I am after being gone for two millennia." Senetsu explains as she bows her head lower.

"Why did he choose to come so late at night?" Pluto asks as he walks towards her.

"Well...he is the god of the sun...so, maybe he can't come down here while the sun's up." Senetsu guesses as she looks up at him.

"If that's the case, then why did Artimas come when the moon's up?" Pluto asks, trying to nail her for lying.

"Tonight's a new moon...So, Artimas isn't in charge tonight." Senetsu explains.

"How do you happen to know that when there's no way to see such?" Pluto questions.

"After living on Earth for a certain amount of time, I got connected to the sun and the moon." Senetsu mutters as she looks at the ground.

"That so?" Pluto asks. He walks the rest of the way to her, and lifts her to her feet. "We can certainly get rid of that connection if it becomes a problem." Pluto says with an evil glint in his eyes.

"It won't..." Senetsu whispers as she looks at her father.

"You sure?" He asks, looking into her eyes. She closes her eyes, and nods her head to the best of her ability since Pluto's still holding her by the neck. "Good." He says with a smile.


	5. Pain and Darigan

He drops Senetsu to the ground, gasping for breath.

"I suggest you watch your step for the next couple weeks. Wouldn't want anything happen to you.." Pluto threatens, glaring down at her. Senetsu gets up, and goes back to being on one knee. "Leave, now!" Pluto commands. Senetsu stands up, and walks out of Pluto's home. She goes back towards her own room.

"What is your father so pissed about?" Darigan questions as he walks up to her.

"We just had an argument." Senetsu says as she walks faster.

"Hm..." He says. Senetsu turns to look at him.

"What?" She questions, glaring at him.

"Nothing." Darigan says. He walks up to her, and wraps his arms around her waist. "So, tell me, what did that bastard, Apollo want?" Darigan questions. She looks back at him.

"Nothing. He merely came to see how I've been the past few millennia. I haven't seen him in a while.." Senetsu says as she looks at the ground. He looks at her skeptically, and tightens his hold on her.

"He shall not have what is mine." Darigan demands as he glares down at her.

"He doesn't want me if that's what you're saying..." Senetsu says as she shakes her head. She feels him smile.

"Smart girl, very clever." Darigan says with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, well..." She tries to break free of his hold on her, but fails. "Damn! Can you let me go? I would really like to be able to get dressed in some decent clothes." Senetsu says as she glares over her shoulder at Darigan. He looks down at her body with his lust filled eyes.

"Very well. I shall leave you to get decent clothing on...THEN I shall come, and find you." Darigan says as he releases her. She nods, and walks towards her cave bedroom.

"What in the world is it with men, and lust? Are they one and the same or something? Argh!" She complains as she walks to her bed, and sits down. She then puts her face in her hands, and mutters a few sentences under her breath before she feels the baby kick. She puts her hand on her stomach, and the baby kicks again. "I know, little one. This is too much for me as well..." She sighs in exasperation.

"Then why don't you just give up, and except the way it's going to be?" Someone asks. Senetsu looks up at him with anger.

"Did I not just tell you to leave me alone?" Senetsu questions. Darigan merely shrugs.

"Yeah, well. I thought maybe I needed to keep an eye on you since you're so close to giving birth..." Darigan explains with an evil grin on his face. She waves her hand back and forth.

"Don't bother. I can take care of myself." Senetsu says, annoyed. He walks towards her, and grabs her wrist. He squeezes it hard, and breaks it. She quickly rips her wrist out of his hold, and blows on it. "OW!" She yells. Suddenly, she feels a sharp pain coming from her stomach. "SHIT!" She growls.


	6. Truth Revealed

"It's here." Darigan says, grinning.

"Yes...now GET OUT of here so I can birth this child!" Senetsu screams as another contraction takes over her body. Darigan steps out of the room, and she has the child. She changes her clothes, and walks out of the room, holding the baby.

"Well?" Darigan asks, looking at Senetsu expectantly.

"It's a girl.." Senetsu says as she smiles down affectionately at her daughter in her arms.

"A GIRL!" Darigan shouts, angry. Senetsu looks up at him with worry filled eyes.

"Yes, a girl..." Senetsu says, watching Darigan. He walks towards her with hatred in his eyes. "W...what's wrong, Darigan?" She asks, taking a step back.

"I will NOT have a female child!" Darigan booms. Her eyes go wide, and she holds the child closer to her.

"What are you planning on doing?" Senetsu asks, still walking backwards. He goes to grab the child, but she runs in the opposite direction. When she gets to the end of the hall, she runs into someone. She looks up, only to see none other than Darigan. "Please! Don't hurt her!" Senetsu pleads as she falls to her knees.

"She's a disgrace! She does not deserve to have my blood running through her veins!" Darigan says. Senetsu jumps to her feet, and runs away at top speed, only to get blasted in the back by Darigan's attack. She just gets up, and keeps running. This makes Darigan even more pissed off. "Get back here!" He commands. She runs until she gets to a dead end, where she sits down on the ground, and holds her baby closer. Suddenly, she sees a bright light. When she opens her eyes, she is surprised to see none other than...

"APOLLO!" Senetsu shouts, relieved. He turns a smile to her.

"Came to save the day." Apollo says. He battles Darigan for a while, and it ends with Darigan standing over Apollo's dying form.

"NO!" Senetsu screeches as she looks at Apollo's corpse. She touches the baby's head, and it disappears just as Darigan turns to her. He stalks towards her as she slowly crawls closer to Apollo's corpse. Just as she reaches it, she falls to the ground, smiling_. *Stay safe, my beautiful daughter! I shall forever love you.*_ She whispers as her eyes close for the last time.

One that day, the world lost both the sun and time, but a star was shining on them. In the form of a baby girl, who inherited both her parents' abilities. She will someday become the goddess of both time and light.  
>Maybe there's hope for this world yet!<p> 


End file.
